yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Deck
Bouncing Rock Control Deck Rock Monsters usually have high defense and an effect to return cards back to the hand, attacking directly, then flipping back facedown. The point is to restrain the opposition using the effects and defense to support field advantage, then attacking for about 1000-2000 damage every turn. This type of Deck is also capable of 2 OTKs, both involving Stone Statue of the Aztecs. One is to use Fairy Box and Canyon. Another is to use Ojama Trio and All-Out Attacks. The All-Out Attacks can be used with any monster depending on the opposing Life Points. Many good cards are in Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress. There are also several Traps that destroy Face-up monsters, and many Rock monsters can flip themselves Face-down. Keep in mind the opponent will attack high Defense monsters to keep them from Flip Summoning and activating effects, so punish them with Shifting Shadows/Wandering Mummy and Canyon/Stone Statue of the Aztecs. Opponents may be intimidated from attacking, so Battle Mania can force them to do a lot of damage to themselves, particularly with cards like Canyon or Continuous Destruction Punch. Recommended Cards Monsters *Moai Interceptor Cannons *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *Medusa Worm *Criosphinx *Legendary Jujitsu Master *Hieracosphinx *Exxod, Master of the Guard *Great Spirit *Dummy Golem *Megarock Dragon *Golem Sentry *Morphing Jar *Morphing Jar 2 *Stone Statue of the Aztecs *Gigantes *Guardian Sphinx *Lost Guardian *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Grave Ohja *Big Piece Golem *Medium Piece Golem *Small Piece Golem *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian Spells *Canyon *Giant Trunade *Book of Moon *Creature Swap *Swords of Revealing Light *Wave-Motion Cannon (optional) *Shifting Shadows *Shield & Sword *Hammer Shot *Stumbling *Book of Eclipse *Continuous Destruction Punch *Chorus of Sanctuary Traps *Battle Mania *Mind Crush *Broken Blocker *Bottomless Shifting Sand *Ultimate Offering *Robbin' Goblin *Ordeal of a Traveler *Cross Counter *Shift *Trap Dustshoot *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Needle Ceiling *Rock Bombardment or Foolish Burial(or both) *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Threatening Roar *Negate Attack *Solemn Judgment *Dark Bribe Strong Against *Decks that work with the graveyard *Synchro monsters like Stardust Dragon and Thought Ruler Archfiend Weak Against *Decks that can destroy facedown monsters like Guardian Sphinx easily Megarock Return Deck This deck takes a page from the Dark Armed Return playbook by dumping Rock monsters in to the grave with Foolish Burial,Rock Bombardment, and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter among other cards to summon Megarock Dragon then use Release from Stone and Return from the Different Dimension to swarm the field. Monsters *Megarock Dragon *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *Legendary Jujitsu Master *Stone Statue of the Aztecs *Giant Soldier of Stone *Rock-Stone Warrior *Blockman *Hieracosphinx *Morphing Jar *Big Piece Golem *Necroface(a "break glass in case of emergency" option) *Giant Rat, Sangan Spells *Foolish Burial *Lightning Vortex *Monster Reincarnation *Card Destruction *Burial from a Different Dimension *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation(optional) *Heavy Storm *Shrink *Cold Wave *Gaia Power Traps *Rock Bombardment *Release from Stone *Broken Blocker *Return from the Different Dimension *Threatening Roar *Waboku *Raigeki Break *Solemn Judgment *Needlebug Nest Rock Anti-Meta Rock Anti-Meta (also known as "Rock Stun") decks use Rock-Type and other monsters that have meta-breaking effects to counter the current Metagame Monsters *Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Legendary Jujitsu Master *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *Morphing Jar *Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer *Banisher of the Radiance *D.D. Assailant *D.D. Warrior Lady *Drillroid *Thunder King Rai-Oh *Mormolith Spells *Shrink *Book of Moon *Enemy Controller *Burden of the Mighty *Smashing Ground *Giant Trunade *Mystical Space Typhoon Traps *Mirror Wall *Mirror Force *Torrential Tribute *Royal Oppression *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Solemn Judgment *Dark Bribe Category:Deck Type